Legless
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Another Spongebob and Laura fanfiction- Laura belongs to Mephiles101 on deviant art, this story takes place some point after mephiles101's comic, Legless. Feels kinda unfinished to me, tbh but I couldnt figure out what to add in it, but if you guys are up to it, you can give me some ideas as to, what to add. R&R.


**Welcome back to another, Laura x Spongebob fanfiction, Laura Roundshorts belongs to Mephiles101, and incredible artist, and this fic, takes place after her comic- Laura Roundshorts origin- Legless.** **art/Laura-roundshorts-origin-story-legless-727277108**

* * *

The morning had started off great, everything seemed to be normal, the water wasn't too hot, and wasn't too cold, the wind running it's fingers through your hair. The two young couples took all morning to walk through downtown Bikini bottom, holding hands while getting ice cream, who cared what people thought? They were in love.

They had started to make their way home, when Spongebob had told her to go on ahead while he got something, he'd two little flowers, waving at him, knowing that Laura would love them, he went back to pick them for her, he'd been humming a song that he'd gotten stuck in his head earlier, but when he bent down, all thoughts were smashed when he heard Laura screaming out bloody murder.

He rushed to her side, he froze, looking on at the sight, she looked up at him, tear in her eyes before she passed out, both from the extreme amount of pain, and blood loss, Spongebob shook in terror, that was a lot of blood, tears filled his eyes.

"no- huh, No!" he yelled as he picked her up and ran as fast as he could.

* * *

Spongebob jumped awake from the horrible flash, at how messed up it was, he had failed to protect the one person that he loved, and he couldn't fix this, there was nothing else he could do, but just stare on a head as she slept, he was afraid that he'd never wake back up, even though the doctor had said she would, and that she was perfectly fine, and that he should be glad he got there when he did.

They'd also told him to go home, and rest, take a shower, because he really needed one, after two days without really any sleep, he hadn't really left the room at all, he tried to hold off on eating, but knew that if he wanted to be there for her, he had to at least eat, but, what if she woke up when he was gone? What would she think then? That he didn't love her? That he didn't want anything to do with a cripple? Not true, at all.

Spongebob's lip quivered as he stood up and knelt down to her, he stroked her hair, tears in his eyes, "Baby please, don't leave me alone in this cursed world, I need you, by my side, forever, and always." he said as his tears fell on her cheeks, which he gasped under his breath for, how rude was that? He quickly wiped them away, and then kissed her cheek several times.

He glanced at the bathroom door in the room, he hummed to himself, he really had to pee. Spongebob sighed as he turned on the water to wash his hands, he splashed some on his face to wake himself up, he ran his hand down his cheek, he could use a shave.

Spongebob let out another sigh as he stepped out into the room, slowly closing the door so he wouldn't wake her, but froze when he turned around to find her waking up, she rubbed her eyes, before she looked up at him, "Sp, spongebob?" she said his name, confused as to where she was, he walked over to her, tears already filled his eyes, he smiled, "Y, you're awake." he said as he stood by her side.

Laura smiled, seeing his smiling face, she attempted to sit up but gasped when she felt a sharp pain shoot up her legs, "Wha-" she went to remove the covers but he'd stopped her, and made her lay back down, "N, no, Laura." he said, she looked up at him, the look in his eyes, something wasn't right.

"Where are we?" she asked as she started to look around the room, this was their room. Spongebob hesitated, "You're in the hospital." he answered, and she looked at him, and then looked down at the blankets covering her legs.

Laura quickly tossed the blankets off, she gasped, tears immediately filled her eyes, her legs, she'd thought it was just a dream, but, she looked at him, he bit his lip, he felt guilty for crying but he couldn't help it, "Oh good- shes awake." says her doctor as he walks in, he glances at her legs, "It wasn't easy, but, we did it, which doesn't seem like much but-" he stopped when he looked up at them.

"I know it's hard to take in, losing your feet isn't easy to get over." the doctor said, "Will I ever be able to walk again?" she asked him, the doctor sighed, sitting on the foot of her bed, "We can't say for sure, the injuries were pretty servier, we were lucky enough to have him come when he did, you know, he never once left your side." the doctor smiled, and she glanced at Spongebob, noting the prickly hairs on his face.

"This kind of injury is hard to heal, especially on a sponge who can't regenerate, it will take months for the injury to heal, and even longer to train yourself to walk on them, and I can imagine that it will be painful, you will need round the clock care." he said as he glanced at Spongebob.

Spongebob glanced at her and then back to the doctor, "what kind of care?" he asked him, the doctor shrugged, "Well, she won't be able to go anywhere on her own, she'll need to be bathed, and to be helped using the bathroom-" Spongebob looked at her again, "and how long do you think it'll be before she's able to walk, at all?" he asked, he couldn't imagine what she must be going through, he knew if he was in that situation, he might as well just give up hope, but there was still hope, he wouldn't let get give up, even if she begged, and kicked him out.

The doctor shrugged his shoulders, "The likelihood of it happening, is slim, she'll most likely be in a chair for the rest of her life, I'm sorry, but there's nothing left we can do, she should be grateful she's alive." he said before he left the room.

Spongebob stood back, mouth a gape, tears still in his eyes, how could he say such a thing? Spongebob looked down at her, "Just go." she said as she gripped the sheets in her fists, tears in her eyes.

"Laura." he softly spoke, she sighed, closing her eyes, "It's pretty obvious that you don't want to be here, and that you don't have the time to sit at home and babysit me, so could you just please, go." she spat.

"Go?" he questioned, but she didn't answer, "Now, at a time like this, Laura, I'm not leaving you." he shook his head, he shrugged, "well, maybe for a shower, and a shave, and some food, which I know you must be starving now." He said and she sighed, rubbing her now aching stomach.

Laura looked down at the food he'd brought, Krabby patties, she smiled, and picked up one to eat, she glanced at him, he was already scarfing down his, he hadn't really left her room at all, and it's been a few long hours since he'd really ate anything.

"You know, you really gave me a heart attack." He put on a small smile, and she looked at him, he scooted closer, "i thought I'd lost you, you wouldn't wake up, for almost three days, and i just thought-" he hesitate before looking away.

"I shouldn't have left you alone, this is my fault, if only I had been close enough, if I had seen, I squashed the bug who did this to you, but even after that, I still didn't feel like it was enough, I wanted to actually kill him but, Eugene cut in- he said the food would get cold and so, here I am- next to you." He said as he looked up.

"I thought you were gone." He blinked away a few tears before he smiled again, "but that was me over thinking, your ok!" He wanted to cry but he couldn't, not now.

Laura sighed, "ok?" She questioned, before she looked at him, "I lost my legs, I'll Never be able to walk again, and it's all because of him." She said, Spongebob stood up, "you will, I know you will." He said.

"But the doctor said-" "forget about what the doctor said, they don't know everything." He said, she looked up at him.

"How do you know? What makes you so sure?" She asked him, and he knelt down to her, "because, your Laura Roundshorts, future Mrs. Laura SquarePants, you are strong and I love you, and I won't let you give up." Spongebob said with determination.

Laura looked away, "but how can you love me now, i'm a legless freak, I will be disabled and you'll have to take constant care and, just look at me, my legs, i'm-"

"You're beautiful, Just the way you are, so you lost something, and it's sad, but that doesn't mean nothing good will come out of this, you, being a freak, baby, what more of a freak can you be more than me?" He asked with a smile.

"And, that's what husbands, er, future husbands do, they take care of their wives, or future wife, this is what I signed up for, Laura, if you need me, I'll be there even if you don't want my help I'll help because I love you, nothing's changed your the same woman I fell in love with thirty years ago, so you lost a few feet it just makes it easier to kiss you." He said before he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Laura groaned, "oh dear, Neptune, Spongebob, i thought you said you were gonna take a shower!" She covered her nose, "yeah I was but I got so caught up in getting food that I forgot." He shrugged.

"You stink, go take a shower, and shave that beard." She ordered, and he just laughed as he climbed on the bed being careful not to hurt her.

He grabbed her in a hug and rubbed his skin against hers, "ew! Spongebob! You stink!" And he awed, "oh, you know you love my stench." He said as he attacked her face with kisses.

He picked his head up, "you know, you can use a bath too." He grinned, and she just rolled her eyes, she did kinda stink too.

Spongebob had wheeled her into the rooms bathroom, it wasn't like it was forbidden to bathe together, they'd seen each other before, of course it was in no intimate way, but just because they felt like running around in their house in the nude.

Laura was sitting in front of the mirror in the bathroom, she was staring at her legs, at the lined with stitches, she bit her lip, it looked horrible, like something you'd see out of a horror movie. Tears in her eyes, this shouldn't have happened, this wasn't supposed to happen, not to her, what more did Neptune want from her?

First, to be born a freak, with unnatural pink skin instead of dark orange, or, yellow, he had taken her healing power away, she'd been bullied, pushed around, and even sent off to war, and back, and now, he just had to take her legs? What next?

Spongebob stook a soft step in front of her, he knelt down to her face, and wiped her eyes, "I know you must think that the whole world is out to get ya, and that it's not fair, which it isn't, but, hey, it'll be ok, I know it will." he said as he squeezed her hands, she sighed, sniffling, she wiped her nose, "How do you know."

Spongebob smiled, "because, you're strong, and I will be there, every step of the way, and, I am not going anywhere, because, you know why?" he asked, and she shook her head, and he brought her in closer, "It's because i'm in love with you, you're still my girl." he shook his head with a bright, loving smile.

"Now, come on, let's get you washed." he said as he helped her undress, and he picked her up, bridal style, and brought her to the bath.

* * *

 **Honestly, I should add more, but, I don't know what more to add to this, and so with that- I think this is it, for now, anyways ^^**


End file.
